A flow forming method is known, for example, from DE 10 2013 101 555 B3. In the flow forming, a workpiece is formed by way of the use of rollers at high pressures and low temperatures in comparison with other reshaping methods. By virtue of the fact that the flow forming method is carried out at temperatures below the material-specific recrystallization temperature, high work hardening occurs in the workpiece in comparison with other reshaping methods. By means of flow forming, joint outer parts of, for example, constant velocity joints can be produced with a considerably reduced weight and an optimized use of material. Joint outer parts which are produced by means of flow forming have the advantage, in particular, in comparison with forged and therefore stiffer joint outer parts that all balls of the constant velocity joint are uniformly loadbearing as a result of the elasticity of the joint outer part which is produced by means of flow forming, that is to say the load which is to be supported by the balls is distributed uniformly to the balls.
Thus a need exists for a simple and inexpensive method for producing a joint outer part for a joint with an increased service life in comparison with the prior art.